Alice and Jasper
by crazykidwithbook
Summary: This is before they meet the Cullen. Please read and enjoy. HIATUS!


**This is my second story. First one was really bad well that's what I though so….. but now I wrote another one but better hopefully.**

**This story is about when Alice and jasper first joined the Cullen clan and how they managed to fit into a new life. the bold is Alice's visions btw. I don't own any of these characters. I want to cry….. ****L**** .**

**Enjoy please.**

Chapter 1- At last

I finally found who I was looking for and now we were on our way to find the rest of our future. For the last four months I've been seeing visions of a man that had blonde hair and had a southern accent he was tall but then again everyone is taller than me I was only four foot six which was pretty short he had scars all over his face which I thought nothing of .I was supposed to meet in a diner just outside of Philadelphia. I waited every day but he never showed. I know I was supposed to meet him here but I wasn't sure what day and at what time.

Looking out the window and out at the rain. There was a storm coming the clouds were thick and really dark, it was only two in the after noon.

I was in The dinner holding coffee even though I can't drink it, I still pretended for the humans sake. It would look very wrong that I came in here every day and spend most of my time here and not order anything. You see I'm not human I am a vampire but the good kind I guess I don't drink human blood I only survive on animal blood. I don't know how I became a vampire in the first place all I know is that I woke up alone in the dark and I soon found out what I was by all the bizarre things that happened like my visions for starters then there was the incredible strength that I have last but not least my throat felt like it was on fire, when I stood next to a human, like when I was in line It burned even harder and I couldn't resist the smell that was radiating of her so I got her out of sight from the world and my instincts took over me. That's when I found out.

So here I am sitting looking out the window waiting for this man. Across from me there was a heavy looking man sitting at the table in front of me winking every so often which made me sick. He had a plate full of sausage and eggs he would also smile and show the food that he was consuming,- human food smelled revolting how could they eat that. Tapping the side of my cup looking around again and noticing the waitress looking at me. I think she was getting suspicious as to why I'm always here. I sighed as another vision took over me **I was standing next to him talking just a few seconds from now **then I snapped my eyes back into the real world I turned my head slowly.

The door opened and the man I was looking for finally came. I stood up went over to him smiling.

He looked at me closely staring into my eyes, most probably wondering why my eyes were gold instead of crimson.

" You've kept me waiting a long time." I said still smiling at him.

" I'm sorry ma'am." he said ducking his head like a southern gentleman. I held out my hand to him and he took it without hesitation. I was relieved at he finally came I thought he might just not show up. I pulled him out of the diner and out side towards my car. My car sigh, its one of the most important things in my life after fashion. We stopped in front of the car as I expected him to get in but he stood by the door looking kind of lost.

"Well what you waiting for get in." I said to him still smiling, I don't know why but he just brings it out of me I guess.

" You want me to get in?" he asked pointed to the car as I nodded. He did as I said so I went to the drivers side.

" May I ask of your name?" he said as he sat down.

" Alice. Yours?"

" Jasper, Jasper Whitlock ma'am." he said bending his head down. " You said that I kept you waiting how did you know about me?" he asked as I got in at human pace.

" Well, I saw a vision of you coming and I new we were supposed to go together." I said watching him.

" I see, so you can see the future?" I nodded at that. " Where are we supposed to go together?" he said.

" oh right didn't tell you that. Well I saw a vision of us going to see this coven in Toledo they go by the name of the Cullen's and I saw that we were together." I was still watching him.

" Why do you think that is?" he asked looking at me.

" I'm not quite sure about that but I know that we were meant to go together." that I know because I can trust my future, everything always happened as I saw them.

"Sorry this might be strange but are you a vampire?" he asked looking at me intently. I nodded. "So why are your eyes golden? Are you another kind of vampire that I haven't herd of?" he asked.

" Oh, no, no I think I am a normal vampire. Its just that my appetite isn't the same as yours. I drink animal blood so my eyes change colour." I was watching his face the whole time, it didn't seem to change much.

"How can you stand it? I mean, don't you ever feel tempted to drink human blood? It's got to taste much better than animal blood." he shifted slightly in his seat looking around the car.

" I don't know really. You see I don't know how I became a vampire. I mean I know how it works and all but I don't remember me being human I just woke up in the dark." I told him looking down at my hands feeling sad that I never remembered my life before I was turned. I felt a wave of calmness crash into me which was not expected because I wasn't going to be calm just like that so I looked up at jasper.

" I have some sort of powers as well you know, your not the only one in the world." he looked smiling down at me.

" What can you do?" I asked very curious.

" I can change or influence the atmosphere meaning in emotions." he said. I suddenly felt very tense then in the next moment I felt sad then lustful then angry. " see what I mean I can also tell what people and vampires and animals are feeling." I nodded taking this all in when another vision hit me.

"**Carlisle are we going to be much longer?" a bronze haired boy said to this man who was sitting at a desk in what looked like a hospital looking up at the bronze haired boy.**

" **Edward calm down I'm sure nothing will happen give it a few more days then we'll decide to leave or not."**

" **They are getting suspicious Carlisle, we have to leave." he said sounding slightly panicked.**

" **Then we can leave tomorrow I'll leave my resignation with them. We can go to Tanya's in Alaska. I think there still there." **

" Alice…..Alice" jasper pulled me out of the vision. " Alice are you okay your eyes sort of just went blank there like you were looking at something in the distance."

" I was, I had a vision of them again there in the move to Alaska, there's another coven there that they know, I just got the first name of Tanya." I said in a sort of a rush. He looked at me. " We should go but there's a few stops we have to make before we get there." I said eyeing the clothes he was wearing they looked so….. old.

" Why what do we need to do?" he looked down at himself noticing my speculation.

"First we need to go hunting but your going to have to hunt animals while your with me we need to get your eyes as close to mine as possible." he nodded looking ahead.

" The Cullen's, did they have gold eyes as well?" I nodded starting the engine.

" You know I haven't been in a car before." WHAT! HE HASN'T BEEN IN A CAR!

" WHAT! Why?"

" Well I never saw the need for one and nor did my coven so I guess you could call us nomads." right he had a coven of course how could I have not known we headed down the high way. " Don't be sad", he said softly. " I left my original coven you would say, I was just used. Maria the woman that changed me made me the major in her army. I wouldn't have called it a coven but that's what she said we were. She made a undefeated army of vampires because she was fighting for the land in the south. She never kept the same newborns for more than a year it was my job to dispose and train them to make them as great as they were. She gained a lot of land doing what she done, I got tired of living like that I left with a few others who I call friends I just recently left them I got tired of feeling the lust of peter and charlotte it got to much so I left and now here I am going to find the Cullen coven with you." he smiled at me looking pleased that his past had lead him here. To me. I smiled back. We reached the entrance to a park. _( not the kind people really go to the ones for hunting you now with bears and dears._) driving on into a secluded area I got out of the car and he followed getting out. I smelled the air making sure that the were no humans around I ran at vampire speed deep into the woods sure that no humans will be around for miles. Jasper had followed me keeping close.

"okay I think its safe over here." I said looking at his face scrunched up.

" Is this really appetising?" he asked looking round.

" Yes it is don't worry just let your senses take over you and go for something that smell great, even if its not what you want." I said meaning that there are no humans around so he can get them. I went quiet listening for any sounds when I had a vision of a elk coming my way I ran for it. Weaving through the trees and jumping over the rocks I saw it grazing the grass by the stream that had only caught my senses when I was near, he won't hear me now. I crouched down muscles tensing getting the power that I would need to jump. The wind blew in my direction letting me smell the elk. Three two one….. I pounced on him from behind grabbing him by the front legs and the throat I saw the blood flowing threw the veins and bit in. I felt the heat of the delicious blood fill my body head to toe I felt stronger now. Feeling that the blood was coming to a end I sucked harder to get the last drop. The veins dried up and I pushed the carcass out of my way ready for another.

When I had fully satisfied myself with a full belly I felt a little slushy. Maybe I had just a tad to much. Where was jasper? A quick flash of him hunting down a bear came into my head. I sniffed the air for his scent and once I caught it I was off. He managed to tackle the bear down, not that it was much of a challenge even for a small person like my self. But I noticed that his clothes were messed with blood stains compared to me with still a clean white blouse and jeans. He looked up and noticed me waiting for him and stood up.

" Its not as bad as I thought it would be." he said walking towards me while cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. " how did you find it?"

" Good as always I think I over feed to much my stomach feels slushy again. But its good it means that I don't have to feed as often." I shrugged at him. " We should head to the car there are some more things that we have to do." We headed for the car driving over night to the next town wasn't as boring as it had been in the past, I had someone to talk to now.

We arrived at the hotel I chose needing to change my clothes and clean up a bit I would never were the same clothes ever especially the next day and jasper…..well looked awful I need to buy him clothes.

After telling japer to wait in the car it would be horrible if the receptionist saw a man wearing bloody clothes. I walked in looking around at the lobby, right in the middle there was a reception desk which had a vase of flowers and a bowl of fruit on the other side. The interior decoration wasn't that bad so maybe the rooms were good as well. I had high standards when it came to anything to do with fashion. When I reached the desk to be meat by a blonde haired woman who was smiling overly polite at me.

" Hello and welcome to the Holiday inn how may I help you?" she said still smiling, if she's still smiling by the end of this conversation I think that her face would end up that way for the rest of her life.

"Hi. I would like to have a room with two beds for two nights please." I said.

" Yes ma'am would you like there to be room service and a hotel cleaner for those two nights?" she asked typing at the computer."

" No thanks I'll be going out for all my meals and as for room service that can wait till I check out." I said.

" what name should I put it under?"

"Alice Whitlock." I cant believe that I used his name, I wonder if its okay.

" No problem here are the keys to your room."

"thank you."

" would you like us to help you with your bags?"

" no that's okay I'm not bringing them up right now, just popping out to do some shopping." I said and turned and walked out into the parking lot were I left jasper. When I approached I caught him sitting in the drivers side staring at the wheel.

" Do you want to learn how to drive this bad boy." I said stroking my car but looking at him.

"Yes I do, it looks kind of fun but you go to fast when you drive wont you hit something not that it would harm us or anything." I laughed at his comment.

" our reflexes are much better than humans so we are more able to control he car. I'll teach you some day maybe we can but a new car tomorrow." I mused. " come on move over we are going shopping." I said while he scooted over and I got in the car.

We were in the men's section of the shop looking at the casual wear when I spotted the most loveliest pair of jeans for men I have ever seen. I ran squealing towards them .

" theses would look absolutely great on you." I said throwing them at him.

" How many stuff are we going to get we already have more than twelve bags and that's just for me." I had bought my self a whole new wardrobe. I needed to buy more suite cases to pack them in while we are on the road looking of the Cullen's.

"It's still not enough, but then again we'll be travelling around and there will be a few more places to go shopping." I said walking to the till. Jasper was now carrying three shopping baskets to the till behind me.

After a long days worth of shopping- not that I was done but because the shops were closed I had to stay put in the hotel room with jasper who looked much more descent in those pair of jeans that I picked out and the dark blue shirt that I picked out. Although he didn't want to change his shoes which were cow boy boots. He was lying on his bed with his eyes closed while I was going through all of my clothes.

It was nearing midnight and we needed money soon for gas and clothes.

**It was jasper and I walking into a bar and looking at the table right in front if us when I approached.**

" **You boys up for a little gambling?" I asked.**

" **Sure sweet thing you know how to play." on of the men said eyeing me closely surely thinking that he can beat me.**

"Jasper we need to get money, how about a little fun?" I asked disturbing him from his thoughts.

" Sure where do you have in mind." he said sitting up.

We entered the large bar which smelled a lot like beer and Oder. There where three tables scattered around the room and the bar on the left side to me which held numerous amount of alcohol for these drunken men. I pulled jasper to the poker table and sat down looking at the men.

"You boys up for a little gambling?"

"Sure sweet thing, you know how to play?" a muscularly man said who was sitting in front of me.

" I do shall I do the honours in shuffling the cards?" I said holding my hands out for them. He reluctantly gave them to me and I started shuffling. They all looked impressed at my shuffling skills for a girl. I dished tem out once I was done. I handed jasper his cards and with my eyes I shot him a warning not to play good or he'll lose our chance of gaining money. They all picked up there cards looking at them I already new what they had due to my skills I could see that the four men were going to lose this game.

"I'm out." the one opposite me said placing the cards down looking at me.

"I'll put another twenty." I said placing it on the table. The other guys raised their stakes higher not wanting to be out smarted. There was over a hundred dollars on the table now so I took my chance and placed my cards on the table. There were a few groans and 'damn' as I grabbed the money off the table.

" it was nice playing with you boy's." I grabbed jaspers hand then all of a sudden a rush of electricity went through my body it was overwhelming I let go abruptly. He seem to notice as well ( of course he would notice wasn't it his powers to be able to sense what other people are feeling?). I got up and so did he - we gained a few stares from the men on the table as we walked out.

**THANKS for reading my first chapter lovelies. I will post one every week. Please review I wanna know how I done and II don't mind you telling me if I had made any mistakes any where. The part where jasper is telling Alice the story about him was parts from the book but I never checked if it was all right. I just shortened it. **


End file.
